


A Day Off

by thestarsarefalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking!Sam, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarefalling/pseuds/thestarsarefalling
Summary: Sometimes, Dean, Sam, and Castiel get a day off from hunting. Sam tries to get Dean and Castiel to admit their feelings to each other on this day off. Castiel is more interested in playing Angry Birds and Fruit Ninja, and aimlessly swiping through Tinder profiles; while Dean is focused on maintaining the Impala and being productive.





	

It didn’t happen often, but occasionally there would be a day where there was nothing – no demon to hunt, no vampire to behead, and no body to burn. For both the brothers it made their skin itch with anticipation of needing to do something, but they both dealt with their days off in entirely different ways.

After going through articles and websites, Sam was too awake to go back to sleep, so he exercised to get rid of the extra energy. Push-ups, pull-ups, dips, and a 10-mile run around the bunker to round out his morning before lunch. He wondered if today was the day to enact his plan of “get Dean to admit his feelings for Castiel,” but realized that without knowing where Castiel was or if he’d be at the bunker that day, that plan was doomed to fail, so he continued to run, pushing out the thoughts of playing matchmaker.

Dean, on the other hand, forgoes exercise, instead becoming a productive worker bee and cleans. He cleaned the kitchen, then his bathroom, then the bedroom, and then any other living and meeting space before moving onto maintaining the Impala. It didn’t take him long, surprisingly, and it’s the sound of tools clanking against a cement floor that filled the empty spaces of the bunkers when Sam returned from his run.

“Do we have anything in?” Sam looked to see Dean’s legs poking out from under the Impala and kicked him lightly.

Dean took off his headphones before responding. “What?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Do we have any food?”

“Yeah, your dumb usual.” Dean scoffed. “And don’t make a mess, I just cleaned in there.”

Sam scurried off to the kitchen to find some food, and Dean resumed tinkering with his baby. Making a protein shake, Sam almost missed the sound of the bunker door opening and closing, but he could feel as if someone was behind him.

“Sam,” Castiel addressed him.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam turned around, but not before turning the blender off. “What’s up?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly before responding. “Nothing. Nothing is up.”

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Sam turned around and poured his drink into a cup wondering what a weird coincidence that Castiel showed up on their day off – perhaps he could put his plan in play. “Nothing going on out there on our end. How about you?”

“It has been uneventful as well. Perhaps this is a good thing.” Castiel shuffled his feet. “You and Dean need the rest.”

“As do you, Cas.” Sam patted Castiel’s shoulder as he walked past him.

Castiel followed quietly, taking a seat in the library. Sam did the same, only he grabbed a book to read.

After a while, Castiel spoke, “do you not find it strange to be sitting here? Even when I was human, I still had to be productive in some way.”

Sam put his book down – something about ancient archaeological symbols – and smiled softly. “Have you ever taken a day off?”

“No,” Castiel replied, tilting his head. “There are no days off being an angel or human, at least for myself. Time, at least, moves faster being an angel.”

“So I guess you never stop to smell the roses, then?” Sam chuckled.

“No, I suppose not.” Castiel shrugged.

“I’ll tell you what, since I’m getting really bored of this book and you seem like you really need something to do, let’s make use of our down time and actually do something.” Sam shut his book.

The angel contemplated that for a moment before nodding, “What do you suggest?”

The younger Winchester thought about things, but settled with. “Maybe we do something we never thought we would or could ever do being us.”

“I suppose that’s reasonable.” He nodded. “But what could we do in such a short time frame?”

“That is a good point.” He pursed his lips. “Tell me what you’ve always wanted to do that could take maybe a few hours?”

Castiel shifted in his seat. “I’ve had these games on my phone I’ve always seemed to scroll past. Perhaps I could try them?”

Sam smiled. “Sure! Which games were you thinking?”

Castiel pulled out his phone and swiped, searching for the apps. “Angry Birds, Fruit Ninja, and something called Tinder.”

Sam blinked a few times. “Why do you have these apps?”

“Claire installed them for me,” he spoke plainly.

“Alright then. Let’s try Angry Birds first.” Sam swiped for Castiel, opening up the app.

After a few minutes of explaining why the birds were “angry,” Castiel got the hang of the game, even cursing when he couldn’t advance a level. It got to a point where he was so frustrated that he ended up moving onto Fruit Ninja, which actually provided some respite from his anger. In the meantime, Sam left Castiel on his own to do something he never thought he could do – garden. In one of the rooms in the bunker, there was enough equipment to grow a sizeable garden for personal use. Reading up on it, Sam planted some carrot seeds, tomato seeds, and lettuce seeds, though in reality, he wasn’t completely sure what he was doing. He returned to see the angel still glued to his phone, but fervently swiping to the left.

“Are you on Tinder?” Sam asked.

“Apparently so.” Castiel resumed swiping.

“Can I take a look at something?” Sam reached out for the phone, swiping here and there until he got to Castiel’s ‘profile.’

There was only one picture of Castiel on his profile: him at a restaurant, as seen in the background, but smiling. He didn’t look half bad, and the smile was genuine.

“I remember Claire taking that picture,” Castiel nudged to see. “She told me she was using that as a contact picture for something?”

Sam read the description out loud, “They call me Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I’m just a little slice of heaven. HMU if you dig trench coats, blue ties and blue eyes.”

Sam’s face broke out into a giant smile and looked over at Castiel, who looked as if he didn’t understand a word.

“Heaven cannot be divided into slices,” Castiel muttered. “What’s HMU?”

“Hit me up.” Sam laughed, returning Castiel’s phone. “It’s like saying ‘call me’.”

“Did you know that Dean has a Tinder account?” Castiel resumed swiping and spoke without his eyes leaving the screen.

If Sam had been drinking water, he surely would have spit it out by now.

“Excuse me?” His eyebrow shot up. “I thought he was over that dating app thing.”

“He’s apparently on it now,” Castiel showed the screen to Sam and sure enough, there was Dean’s picture with the Impala in the background. “It says he’s ‘active’.”

Being the little asshole that he was, Sam swiped right, but became surprised when he realized that they matched. Perhaps the mysterious forces of the universe had finally listened to him and were conspiring with him to set those two up.

“Oh my God,” Sam muttered to himself.

“Interesting, we seem to have matched.” Castiel looked at the screen. “That’s good, right?”

“Cas, do you know what Tinder is used for?” He looked at him in both shock and awe.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Claire didn’t explain it to you?” Sam asked.

Again, “no. What is it for?”

Sam scratched the back of his head. “Uh, well.”

The sound of a notification interrupted his train of thought, but it was no ordinary notification; no, it was the sound of Dean sending a message to Castiel.

_“Hey Angel. You say you’re a little slice of heaven, huh? ;)”_

Surely, if Sam was drinking any beverage or eating something, choking could have been a possibility.

Now, Sam had always suspected that Dean liked Castiel (and vice versa) past the realm of friendship. Every lingering stare and invasion of personal space gave him all the reason to suspect something was happening between the two, but relationships with angels and humans couldn’t be predicted. Sam needed to tread carefully, and he hoped that luck and good fortune was on his side to make this thing between them a reality.

“So, Cas,” Sam tried to calm his voice. “You know how we were talking about things that we never thought we could do while hunting?”

“Yes?” He looked at Sam, placing the phone on the table. “What about it?”

“Have you ever thought about … tellingDeanhowyoufeel?” The latter came out a bit faster than he anticipated and he cursed himself for not speaking clearly.

“I don’t understand.” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“I mean, we have our lives hunting and that doesn’t really give us chances at relationships and Dean has always been a bit emotionally constipated but I think that you two work really well together and maybe I read too much into it but I think he likes you a lot more than he thinks he does and maybe you do too, I don’t know,” Sam rambled, embarrassed that he couldn’t even get through a conversation about feelings with an angel.

Again, Castiel only narrowed his eyes, but the sound of another notification broke the silence. Both pairs of eyes went straight to the message, but both reacted differently.

_“Where are you, anyways? On the way to the bunker? Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”_

Sam’s mouth hung open. Castiel just smiled warmly.

“I believe some context might be helpful.” Castiel interceded, noticing Sam’s expression.

Castiel didn’t have a chance to explain when another message came up.

_“Really hope this is my Castiel, otherwise, this would be so awkward.”_

The sound of footsteps from down the hall made both Sam and Castiel look up. Without tearing his eyes from his cell phone screen, Dean walked into the library, only looking up when he neared Sam.

“Cas!” Dean’s eyes widened. “What the hell, man?”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel stood up, gruffly responding.

“When were you gonna tell me you were here?” He almost looked offended.

“You were busy.” The angel looked at Sam, whose mouth continued to hang open. “Sam showed me how to play Angry Birds and Fruit Ninja.”

Dean looked over at his brother. “Close your mouth. What are you, a fish?”

It took a few moments for the motors in his brain to run. “No, wait, hold on a minute.”

“What?” Dean looked at him expectantly.

“You’re on Tinder?” He decided to start with that.

“Yeah?” Dean looked at Castiel as if he didn’t understand the question. “What about it?”

“And you matched with Castiel, who is also apparently on Tinder.” Sam looked at Castiel now.

“Yes.” Dean spoke plainly, no hint of denying it in his tone. “So?”

“So, you and Castiel matched. On Tinder,” Sam repeated what he said hoping his brother would get the implications of what Tinder was really used for so that he could admit his stupid feelings for the angel.

“You’re wasting daylight, Sam, get to the point.” Dean shook his head, expecting his brother to explain.

“You know what Tinder is for, right?” Sam wiped his mouth.

“Yeah, like hooking up and stuff. It’s a dating app or whatever.” Dean shrugged. “I basically say no to everyone though. ‘Cept Charlie. She’s on it. We chat and try our stupidest pick up lines on each other.”

“So you matching with Castiel on a dating app…” Sam was desperately trying to drag an answer out of Dean, with something along the lines of ‘I matched with Castiel because we make heart eyes at each other every time we are together.’

“Was a happy coincidence? Didn’t even know the dude was on it.” Dean looked at Castiel. “Wanted to see if we would match.”

“It is true, I didn’t know that he was on it either.” Castiel confirmed what Dean said. “It was mere chance that Dean and I found each other on it.”

“But …” Sam looked back and forth between the two, and he realized his luck and plan just came to a disappointing halt. “You know what, never mind.”

Sam turned around and then with a huff, left the library, leaving his older brother and the angel on his own.

“What was that about?” Dean turned to face Castiel.

“I’m not so sure, but earlier, he attempted to ask me to reveal my feelings to you.” Castiel did not break eye contact.

“He did what?” Dean’s eyebrow raised.

“To paraphrase, he said that you were emotionally constipated who liked me more than you chose to think.” A small grin broke out on Castiel’s face.

Dean inched closer to him. “And what did he say about you?”

“That I may feel the same way.” His voice lowered.

Dean kissed Castiel’s lips. “Oh, did he?”

“I think he may still be trying to get us together.” He kissed him back.

“It’s been going on for years,” Dean spoke in between kisses. “And that idiot still hasn’t realized that I’m completely, head over heels in love with you? He’s supposed to be the smart one.”

For a moment, the only sound that filled the library were the soft kisses that Dean was pressing to Castiel’s lips and neck. “Come on, let’s not waste my day off in the library. You’re home now, with me.”

“Where do you suggest we waste it?” He looked at him knowingly.

“I think you know where.” Dean winked, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him out.

In the other room, Sam angrily gardened as he tried to come up with another idea to get his brother to admit that there was something more between Castiel and him. It would take him another five months on another day off to catch Dean and Castiel in a compromising position to finally shelve his plan.


End file.
